Czuwaj!
by Cygan
Summary: Drużyna harcerska "Szare wilki" po raz pierwszy mają spędzić obóz razem z drużyną harcerzy z Litwy. Na oboźnych wyznaczono dwóch chłopców, o dwóch zupełnie innych osobowościach, Feliksa Łukasiewicza i Taurysa Laurinaitisa.


Feliks starannie poprawiał fryzurę spoglądając na odbicie w srebrnym gwizdku. Na głowę naciągniętą miał rogatywkę, a sięgające ramion blond włosy, były karnie związane w kucyk na karku. Gdy stwierdził, że efekt jest zadowalający, puścił gwizdek, który, zawieszony na łańcuszku, opadł na jego pierś. Palcami odsunął grzywkę ze szmaragdowych oczu i raźnie spojrzał na kłębiącą się przed nim masę ludzi. Uśmiechnął się lekko, przypominając sobie jak to było mieć te dwanaście-piętnaście lat. Sam jednak nie był od nich wiele starszy. Miał zaledwie siedemnaście lat, nie był nawet pełnoletni. Nieświadomie skubał brzegi chusty, którą miał spiętą pod szyją. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy objął funkcję oboźnego. Co więcej, tym razem ich drużyna miała połączyć obóz z drużyną litewskich harcerzy i on, Feliks Łukasiewicz, miał ogarnąć całą tą gromadę. Dwanaście zastępów, w sumie około sześćdziesiąt- siedemdziesiąt osób. Oczywiście nie miał robić tego sam. Miał mu pomagać... Feliks wysunął koniuszek języka, próbując przypomnieć sobie imię litewskiego oboźnego. Miał takie zabawne imię... W końcu sobie przypomniał, Taurys Laurinaitis. Mieli dołączyć do nich już wieczorem. Chłopak odchrząknął i wrzasnął:

\- W dwuszeregu zbiórka! Ustawić się zastępami! -gdy wszyscy wykonali jego polecenie przeprowadził musztrę. Drużyna była w komplecie, zastępowi wydawali się być ogarnięci na tyle, by móc powierzyć im piłę, gwoździe i sznurki i rozpocząć pionierkę. Jednak najpierw trzeba było im przypomnieć, że to nie będzie zwykły obóz. - Harcerze i harcerki - zaczął i rozejrzał się nerwowo po zebranych - to nie będzie zwykły obóz, jak już pewnie część z was wie. Tym razem będziemy mieli szansę współpracowania z litewska drużyną, więc mam nadzieję, że będziecie zachowywali się przyzwoicie -jeszcze raz spojrzał się na zebranych. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego w skupieniu. Na jego twarz powoli wypłynął uśmiech. - A teraz czas na... GRANAT! –wszyscy jak jeden mąż padli na płask na ziemię, z rękami na głowie, wiercąc się z powodu nie wygodnej pozycji. - Można wstać. - zakomenderował Feliks. - Rozejść się. Stawiajcie namioty, a potem bierzcie się za pionierkę, macie zbudować prycze, półki na plecaki i bramę obozową. Wszystkie narzędzie znajdziecie u kadry.- po tych słowach odwrócił się i dołączył do reszty kadry, która zaczynała rozstawiać namiot.

We czwórkę szybko im poszło, czas było zabrać się za prycze. Pierwszą noc i tak wszyscy mieli spędzić na kanadyjkach, ale im szybciej prycze będą gotowe, tym lepiej. No i trzeba było pokazać litewskiej drużynie, co się potrafi. Reszta drużyny również radziła sobie dobrze. Już wkrótce można było zobaczyć przez odsłonięte klapy wojskowych namiotów pierwsze stelaże. Jednak czekało ich jeszcze mnóstwo pracy. Nawet nie zauważyli gdy do obozu wkroczyła spora grupa osób ubranych w beżowe koszule i granatowe spodnie, na szyi mieli zawiązane granatowe chusty. Chłopak idący na przedzie trzymał w dłoniach kij z zawieszoną na nim litewską flagą. Ustawili się w półokręgu przed namiotem polskiej kadry. Przed grupę wystąpił chłopak, około siedemnastoletni. Był średniego wzrostu, postury raczej drobnej, ale dobrze zbudowanej. Miał brązowe włosy do ramion i niebieskie oczy, które w tamtej chwili przysłaniał dłonią z powodu rażącego słońca. Odwrócił się do zebranych za nim Litwinów.

\- BŪK PASIRENGĘS! - krzyknął odrobinę za głośno, bo wszyscy obozowicze podskoczyli i podnieśli zaskoczeni głowy. Chłopak jednak nie zrażał się i kontynuował. - Witam was na pierwszym, litewsko-polskim obozie harcerskim. Mam nadzieję, że się dogadamy... -chłopak zająknął się i przygryzł wargę.

Wspomógł go kolega z kadry, który kontynuował dalej przemówienie. Brązowowłosy Litwin odszedł na bok z zawstydzoną miną. Po chwili jednak podszedł do niego Feliks i odezwał się łamaną angielszczyzną.

\- Hello, you speak English?

\- Mówię po polsku -stwierdził tamten, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem lekko zaciągając.

\- No to pysznie. - uśmiechnął się Feliks. - Jestem Feliks Łukasiewicz, oboźny polskiej części. Nie widziałeś niejakiego Taurysa?

\- To, tak jakby ja - uśmiechnął się blado tamten. - Miło poznać.

Polak przyjaźnie klepnął go po plecach, i mimo, że był od Taurysa niższy, sprawił, że tamten poleciał do przodu.

\- Uuu, chłopie, trochę więcej krzepy by ci się przydało - radośnie roześmiał się blondyn. - Ale nie martw się, my tak waszą drużynę przeciągniemy, że szkoda gadać. Na koniec obozu wrócicie tak zmachani jak nigdy!

Taurys zbladł słysząc tą zapowiedź. Nie był to jego pierwszy obóz harcerski, ale po raz pierwszy miał piastować stanowisko oboźnego. I po raz pierwszy usłyszał od jakiegokolwiek Polaka obietnicę wycisku. Odchrząknął i nerwowo poprawił chustę pod szyją.

\- Co jest teraz do zrobienia? – zapytał Feliksa.

\- Zdaje mi się, że twój kompan kazał im ruszyć do pionierki i rozstawiania namiotów. W tym czasie powinieneś chyba pomóc reszcie waszej kadry w rozstawianiu kadrowego namiotu. – Odparł tamten z lekko zniecierpliwionym westchnięciem.

\- To nie jesteśmy razem w namiocie? Dostałem wytyczne, które mówiły, że dostajemy wspólny namiot. – Z tymi słowy Taurys wyciągnął z kieszeni złożoną na cztery kartkę, na której widniały zdania w języku litewskim. Chłopak wskazał palcem odpowiedni ustęp. – Tu jest napisane, że na czas trzytygodniowego obozu przydzielony zostaje mi namiot z Feliksem Łukasiewiczem, drugim oboźnym. Twierdzisz, że to ty.

Polak myślał przez chwilę, że to żart. Nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko nowym znajomym, ale mieszkanie przez trzy tygodnie w jednym namiocie z kompletnie obcą osobą lekko go przerażała. Będąc z natury nieśmiałym chłopakiem, który rozkręcał się dopiero, gdy kogoś lepiej poznał, nie czuł się komfortowo w tej sytuacji. Przeprosił nowego kompana i pośpiesznie udał się do namiotu swoich kumpli z kadry.

\- Mysza – zagadnął przyjaźnie wyglądającego bruneta, który przewodził całemu obozowi. – Co to ma do cholery być? Ja naprawdę mam spać w jednym namiocie z Laurinaitisem?

\- Nie wiedziałeś? – zdziwił się Mysza. – Tak, leć rozstawiać namiot, bo się nie wyrobicie.

Chłopak powoli podszedł do Litwina.

\- Więc jednak miałeś rację. – westchnął. – Gdzie rozstawiamy namiot?

\- Co myślisz o tamtym miejscu? – spytał Taurys i jednocześnie wskazał miejsce między namiotem polskiej kadry, a dopiero stawianym namiotem kadry litewskiej.

\- Może być – uśmiechnął się delikatnie blondyn.

Mimo, iż przez cały czas Feliks sprawiał wrażenie miłego, Taurys nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie jest on zadowolony z jego kompanii. Dziwnie milczał, nie był tak rozmowny jak na początku. Faktem jest, że i Taurys miał lekką tremę, ale z gorszymi ludźmi spało się na obozach. Gdy postawili namiot wrzucili do środka plecaki i usiedli na chwilę na trawie by odpocząć. Ni z tego, ni z owego Feliks wyskoczył z pytaniem.

\- Jak wygląda Litwa? Czytałem, że Lietuva to sam las. Chociaż w sumie nonsensopedia nie jest zbyt wiarygodnym źródłem informacji – zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Litwa jest… nieco inna. – zamyślił się Litwin. – Przede wszystkim jest czystsza. I owszem, mamy lasy, bardzo ładne z resztą. Mój kraj jest… nie do opisania, to trzeba zobaczyć i poczuć.

Znowu zapadła między nimi cisza, więc ponownie zabrali się za budowę. Feliks odcinał poboczne gałązki od ściętych wcześniej komarów, które później podawał Litwinowi. Ten zbijał je ze sobą, tworząc szkielet półki. Następnego dnia mieli wziąć się za prycze. Taurys zamyślił się, jak zawsze kiedy miał wykonywać jakąkolwiek monotonną robotę. Polak nie wydawał się zbyt chętny do rozmowy, więc chłopak stwierdził, iż nie będzie nalegał. W pewnym momencie jego dłoń przeszył potworny ból. Spojrzał się w dół po to, by zobaczyć młotek na swoim kciuku. Przez nie uwagę nie trafił w gwóźdź.

\- Šūdas - zaklął pod nosem po raz pierwszy ciesząc się, że drugi oboźny nie rozumie litewskiego. Podniósł młotek i jęknął. To zaalarmowało Feliksa, który podniósł się z ziemi i nachylił nad nim.

\- Pokaż - powiedział i ,nie czekając na odpowiedź, począł oglądać zranioną dłoń. - Źle to nie wygląda, przyniosę apteczkę.

Odbiegł w kierunku kadrowego namiotu, zostawiając lekko zszokowanego bólem Taurysa. Nie czekał długo, już po chwili Polak przykładał mu okład lodowy do palca. Wystarczyło parę chwil na posmarowanie maścią i owinął bandażem.

\- No, to pierwszą krew mamy za sobą - uśmiechnął się Polak i wystawił rękę do piątki. Taurys ostrożnie przybił piątkę i wziął młotek w dłonie. - Wracamy do roboty? Niewiele już zostało - spojrzał się na drewnianą konstrukcję.

Do końca brakowało jej tylko przebicia jednego gwoździa przeplecenia sznurka, by dało się coś na tej półce ułożyć. Feliks zerknął na jego kciuk

. - Idiota - parsknął. - Uszkodzony i jeszcze chce wbijać gwoździe. Wziął młotek i przyłożył gwóźdź do miejsca, w którym, jak mu się wydawało, powinien się znajdować. Bez przekonania stuknął go lekko. Potem kolejny raz. Litwin obserwował go z coraz bardziej rosnącym zainteresowaniem. Koniec końców wyszarpnął młotek z rąk blondyna, zirytowany jego nieporadnością.

\- I to mnie nazywasz idiotą - z tymi słowami wbił gwóźdź i popatrzył się z politowaniem na Feliksa. - Przepleć to lepiej sznurkiem, a potem wniesiemy półkę do namiotu.

Blondyn z czerwonymi policzkami pośpiesznie zgarnął biały sznurek i wziął się za robotę. Nie patrzył w oczy tamtego. Przynajmniej jedną rzecz potrafił zrobić dobrze. W końcu siatka wyglądała na tyle stabilnie, by można było coś na niej położyć. Gdy wstawiali ją do namiotu, zaczęło się ściemniać. Harcerze powoli zaczęli się schodzić do namiotu kominkowego na wspólne śpiewanie i zapoznanie się. Widząc to, dwóch oboźnych pośpiesznie odebrało kanadyjki i po odstawieniu ich do swojego namiotu, pobiegli za resztą. Ogień wesoło mrugał, ktoś wyciągnął gitarę i teraz ją stroił. Kadra zebrała się w jednym miejscu i tam właśnie skierowali się Taurys z Feliksem. Czas było na oficjalne rozpoczęcie i prezentację kadry. Nie trwało to długo, każdy wiedział, że zbierania ludzi siedząca z nimi przed ogniskiem nie zechce długo tego słuchać. Ustalono temat obozu i zaprezentowano regulamin i plan. Harcerze zaczęli śpiewać, a Taurys zapatrzył się w ogień. Nagle poczuł jak ktoś szturcha go w ramię.

\- Te, Laurinaitis - zaczepnie zaczął Feliks. - Nie patrz się tak w ogień, bo będziesz latał podlewać drzewka w nocy, a ja chcę dzisiaj zasnąć. -Zaśmiał się, a Litwin odpowiedział mu tym samym.


End file.
